Unexpected Visitor
by tnWalk7Rach
Summary: A different outlook on Mallorys return from Season 10
1. Return

A different outlook on Mallory's return in Season 10 and marrying Jake.

* * *

Lisa and Jack were in the kitchen getting ready to have lunch when a cab was coming up the driveway. Lisa turned to Jack "are we expecting anybody?" Jack got up and came to the window also, "Not that I know of, but I'm the last to know anything around here." With that he turned and went out to the porch. The cab came to a stop and a blond exited. Jack still wasn't sure who it was until she turned around "Hey Jack." Said Mallory. It had been a few years since she went off to London to be with Jake. Lou and Amy came from the barn also to see who the visitor was. The three greeted her on the driveway, Jack grabbing her luggage and heading in the house where Lisa was with Katie. Soon they were catching up and Mallory was settled in Amy's old room. Jack went back into the kitchen. Lisa turned to him from where she was getting dinner prepped, "so did you find out why she was here?" Jack shook his head "No, she says she's here for a visit and because you sent her the invite for the Baby shower." Lisa paused "I sent her that as more of a courtesy, I didn't think she would actually come." Jack started to walk away "I'm sure there's more to it than what she's saying." With that he was out the door.

The events the next few days, revealed that Mallory flew in from Paris and calls from Jake being ignored have been observed. The afternoon following Amy's baby shower, Jake showed up. They took a walk down to the lake, Jake stopped walking "Mallory, I want us to get married. Why have you been ignoring my calls." Mallory turned to him "Jake, I came back here to think, I love you but I got scared when you proposed a couple weeks ago so I ran back here. Amy's baby shower was a good reason to come back so I could process everything. I do want to Marry you, but I don't want to get our parents involved." They walked back up to the house and Jake headed home. Mallory walked in the kitchen. Jack and Lou were in the kitchen, Jack spoke up first "So you and Jake get things worked out?" Mallory opened the fridge door "Can you get some more yogurt? And Jake and I decided to get married." Lou looked at her "What?!?" Mallory closed the door "Can you get the vanilla, if they're out coconut works too but I prefer Vanilla." She looked at both of them "Oh you were referring to Jake and I deciding to get married like tomorrow." Jack broke the silence first "Why are you guys in a rush?" "Jake's parents are going through a nasty divorce and let's face it, my dad will want to sing so we want to just sign some papers at city hall and tell them after." Jack and Lou decided to throw them an engagement dinner to celebrate that evening.

That evening, everyone was gathered around the table. Jack stood to make a toast "We are all gathered tonight to celebrate Jake and Mallory. I've seen these two build this binding relationship for the last ten years. We wish you nothing but happiness." Everyone clinked their glasses. When the main course was done, Lou brought out a cake. "I know its not a real wedding cake, but this one will have to do." Mallory stared at the cake and couldn't cut it. "I'm sorry, I can't do it." Jake looked at her "You can't cut the cake?" Mallory started to scoot her chair back, "No, I can't marry you." With that she was up and off to her room and closed the door. Jack knocked on the door a few minutes later "Jake left and went home, thought you'd want to know." Mallory looked at him "You think I'm crazy right? I just saw that cake topper and it was like I was going to be cemented in one place. I'm just not ready for that, Jake wants to settle and put roots down, I just don't know if I can." Jack sat down on the chair "I don't think you're crazy. Marriage is a big step, it takes compromise and it needs a good foundation of trust and commitment. I think if you and Jake can come to terms with that, you'll be ok." Jack exited the room.

Jack walked back into the kitchen, everyone had left and Lisa was drying the dishes. "How'd it go?" He picked up a towel to help her "Well I talked to her but I'm not sure I made much of an impact. I think she's debating with herself." Lisa put the plate up "Do you think it would help if I talk to her? Only if you want me too." Jack put his towel down and wrapped his arms around her, "I think you talking to her is a good idea. You've seen her and Jake's relationship form over the years, just like I have." Lisa leaned up to kiss him "I'll go talk to her. Wish me luck."


	2. Decisions

Sorry for the delay in updating. Hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Lisa knocked on the door "Mallory, can I come in?" Mallory sat up some "sure." Lisa stepped inside the room and closed the door, sitting on the chair that Jack vacated a short time before. "Mallory, what's going on?" Mallory didn't quite know where to start "I just saw that cake topper and froze, I could only see my future as being cemented together, what Jake wants becomes what I want, our life was going to change. You must think I'm crazy." Lisa smiled sympathetically at Mallory "Mallory, I have seen you grow up over the years, you and Jake go from friends to dating. Of course you've had your share of differences and obstacles, what relationship doesn't, but when you love each other, you find a way to overcome them.' Mallory wiped a tear "How do I know if it is truly meant for us to be together forever?" Lisa moved to sit on the edge of the bed, she took Mallorys hand "You know in your heart when it's right, when you're around them you get butterflies and a sense of calming. When I first met Jack, he was this rugged Cowboy that intrigued me. There was something about him that made me want to find an excuse to come to Heartland and see him. Over the years, he's become my rock, I get to see a side of Jack that not many people see but I love him. Even when we weren't together, I was miserable we may have been too stubborn to both admit it, I couldn't stop thinking about him and even everyone here at Heartland. This place and you all had become my family. When we got back together, it was meant to be. Now, I've seen you and Jake grow up over the years, just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean you have to stop living for your own dreams and goals. Look at Jack and I, we make it work, I still travel and have my business, Jack has Heartland but the bottom line is Mallory, when we are together we are a solid unit." Mallory looked at Lisa "I think you have a point, we both have fallen for a couple of cowboys, who like to set down roots even though we still have a need for travel. I remember when you would go away, Jack would mope around here then you'd come back and he'd be happy again." Lisa laughed "This is true, Jack and Jake both like to stick close to home. Mallory, I think if you love Jake and can see yourself with him and the future, then you need to face that fear that came over you today and know that no matter what loving each other is enough. You can't let the little details of where you're going to live, how much travel or many kids you have in the future stop you from being present today with each other. Now come here" Lisa hugged Mallory. "Thank you Lisa, you know my mom could never have understood what I was thinking or going through." Lisa wiped a tear from Mallory "Your welcome, you have been part of this family for a long time. We all love you and want nothing but happiness for you." Lisa got up and walked out leaving Mallory to ponder her conversation with Lisa.

Lisa walked out to the living room and sat down next to Jack on the couch. Jack wrapped his arm around her drawing her in closer "How'd it go?" Lisa glanced over at him "She's afraid that her life will stop and she can't continue to go for her dreams if she marries Jake. He's set in his ways and wants to settle down, she is afraid that she has to change for him. I know what it's like to be in love with a cowboy set in his ways with roots." She leaned up and kissed him "I love you, cowboy. In the end I think they'll make the right decision, look at us...I still have my business, travel and you have Heartland, it's not easy but we are still together after all these years." Jack kissed the side of her head "Our love is what binds us no matter if we are here together or you're apart from me. I always count the days until you're back home." Lisa shifted on the couch to face him and brought his head down to kiss him "I love you." He kissed her again. "I love you, Lisa." When they parted "Are you staying here tonight? She intertwined their hands "well I was actually planning on going home, but it is getting kind of late now." Before she could finish Jack wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "so you could just stay the night, we can enjoy the fire and a glass of wine just the two of us." Lisa smiled and settled back into him "that's an offer I'll take."

The next morning Jack was making breakfast, when Mallory walked into the kitchen. "Morning Jack. Where is everybody?" Jack flipped the pancakes he was making. "Well Lisa's at Fairfield, Georgie and Amy are in the barn. Lou went down to the Dude Ranch. Georgie, Amy, and Lou should be back. Lisa will be back before the shower." Mallory picked up a stack of plates "I'll set the table." When she was done she sat down at the kitchen table, "You're a lucky guy, Jack. Lisa is pretty amazing, somehow you've managed to mold your lives together." Jack sat down across from Mallory "I am lucky, Lisa and I have always found our way back together. But you know, I think you and Jake are going to come out stronger too." Everyone came back in for breakfast.

Afternoon came and went, when the shower festivities were over, Mallory was in the barn brushing Copper. Jake appeared at the barn door "Mallory" Mallory put the brush down. Jake took her hand, "Let's go for a walk by the pond." They walked out of the barn and down by the pond. "Mallory, you talk too much, you get involved in people's business when you shouldn't but I still love you. I want to marry you, despite all of that." Mallory stopped walking "I love you Jake, I got cold feet last night. I was afraid I'd have to give up my life if we got married. I want to Marry you too." Jake kissed her "So we can get married here and take the RV I borrowed from my uncle out for a road trip?" "Sounds good."

Mallory and Jake walked back to the house to tell everyone their news.


	3. Wedding

Jake and Mallory found everyone in the living room around the fire. Jack was the first one to see her "Well Mallory" Mallory still holding Jakes hand "we are getting married, something simple and possibly in the barn?" Everyone got up to congratulate the couple. Jack told them they could get married in the barn. Mallory asked Amy and Lisa if they could assist her with finding an appropriate dress for the small ceremony in just a few hours. Soon Amy, Lisa, and Mallory were headed into town to search for a dress. After successfully finding the perfect dress, the trio headed back to Heartland to help Mallory get ready. Amy and Lou helped her with her hair and makeup before going to get ready. Lisa came in to check on the progress, "You look beautiful Mallory." Mallory took a look in the mirror again "Thanks Lisa. This is really happening." Lisa put her arm around Mallory "Yes, yes it is ...and I'll tell you that there will be challenges but having trust and love in each other will get you guys through anything. We are all happy for you two." Mallory hugged Lisa "Thank you for everything." Jack came into view "Are you ready? Minister is here and Jake is waiting.

Jack walked Mallory down the barn aisle to Jake and the minister waiting. Vows and rings were exchanged in a short but meaningful ceremony in the Heartland barn where their relationship started all those years ago. Jake and Mallory were now officially Ty and Mitch took care of decorating the RV with Just Married decor.

The couple said their goodbyes before getting into the RV and headed down the Heartland driveway with the promise that they'd return before too long as they decided to settle down in Hudson soon.

Jack and Lisa walked up to the porch as the rest of the family dispersed. They settled on the bench as the sun began to set. Lisa looked at Jack "I remember when we first started going out, Mallory was always here. She called us kissing and showing affection Gross, it's hard to believe that same little girl is all grown up and now married." Jack chuckled at that memory "I remember that, it was right here on this bench one evening we talked about that." He leaned down and kissed his wife.

"I love you."

The End.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading, sorry the last chapter was so short. If you have ideas or feedback for future stories feel free to PM me or comment. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
